Akhirnya
by efelya
Summary: Menceritakan tentang perasaan seorang Rin yang udah gak ketemu Len selama 3 tahun, akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Betapa senangnya Rin saat ia bisa bertemu dengan Len. Entah disengaja atau tidak, tapi Rin bisa berada dekat dengan Len. God timing is always perfect, right? Based on true story. One-shoot. Maaf judul ama isi gak nyambung, tapi baca aja ceritanya, ok? ;)


Disclaimer:

milik Yamaha Crypton Future Media.

.

Warning:

Bahasa baku campur gaul dan susah dimengerti. Cerita alay. Penempatan kalimat belum tepat. Banyak typo. Dari awal cerita ampe akhir kagak ada yang nyambung. Gak nyambung ama judul. Dan lain-lain.

.

Pair:

Rin x Len

.

.

.

Akhirnya.

"Rin! Ada Len lho di atas".

"Gak usah deh, Kai"

"Udah ayo sini, Rin"

"Tu-tunggu Kai!"

Hai minna-san, aku Kagami Rin. Umurku 13 tahun. Sekarang, aku sedang ditarik oleh saudara laki-laki ku, Kaito ke atas karna ada orang yang sedangmenungguku di atas.

Tapi itu hanya keinginan ku saja sih.

Yang menunggunya itu aku, bukan dia. Catat itu. Dia adalah orang yang aku sukai selama 2 tahun ini. Sebagai informasi, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemunya lagi sejak 3 tahun lalu. Dan tiba-tiba perasaan suka ini muncul setahun kemudian.

Sakit? Mungkin bisa dibilang iya. Tapi jika kau menikmatinya, perasaan sakit itu tidak akan terasa.

Apalagi bulan Mei saat dia pertama kali pacaran adalah bulan dimana aku manyukainya. Lagi. Dulu aku sempat menyukainya saat masih kecil. Tapi karna aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, perasaan itu mulai hilang bersamaan dengan ingatan ku tentangnya.

Sebenarnya, aku dan orang yang kusukai ini adalah saudara jauh. Jadi aku mempunyai cucu bersaudara bernama Miku. Kami masih memiliki hubungan darah. Miku memilik saudara bernama Len. Miku juga memiliki hubungan darah dengan Len. Tapi aku dan Len tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, tapi kami masih mempunyai hubungan keluarga. Makanya aku masih agak ragu dengan perasaan suka ini.

Baiklah. Kembali ke masalahku sekarang.

Sekarang aku, Kagami Rin, akan bertemu dengan orang yang kusakai yang tidak pernah kutemui selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Tenanglah diriku!

"Rin! Sini! Jangan diem di situ aja, ayo gabung!"

"E-etto...gak usah deh, Mik"

"Ayo sini kak Rin!"

"Ja-jangan tarik-tarik, Haku!"

Gawat. Hatiku belum siap! Dengan langkah penuh paksaan, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Satu langkah, dua langkah, aku masih belum melihat Len. Sampai akhirnya langkah ke-3, aku melihatnya. Kali ini bukan lewat layar hape ataupun layar laptop. Ini asli. Aku melihatnya dengan kepala dan dengan kedua mata ku sendiri. Aku melihat punggungnya yang berbalutkan kaos polos berwarna biru. Itu Len. Kagamine Len, orang yang aku sukai selama ini.

"Cieee Len, ada Rin tuh~"

"Apa sih Miku"

"CIEEE RIN"

"BE-BERISIK AH"

"AKHIRNYA RIN DAN LEN SALING BERTEMU"

"CIEE"

"YA AMPUN OTP KU"

Dan teriakan lainnya.

Len tersenyum, begitu juga denganku. Len tidak kelihatan risih sama sekali. Setelah tersenyum, dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya.

Ah. Begini ya rasanya. Bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Eh eh, ngomong-ngomong, katanya ada yang baru putus nih"

"Apa liat-liat, Mei?"

"Eh si Len merasa tersinggung nih ya"

"Iyalah, kalian pada ngelirik ke arah sini semua, gimana gak tersinggung"

"Hahaha, bisa aja si Len"

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalau Len itu baru putus. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah kedua kalinya dia putus. Miris. Tapi yang lebih miris lagi karna yang mengakhiri hubungan itu bukan dia, tapi pacar-maksudku mantannya.

Saat dia putus dengan pacarnya, saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. _God timing is always perfect, right?_

"Eh Len, tinggi mu berapa sekarang?"

"Hah? Entahlah. Yang pasti lebih tinggi, Luk"

"Iya deh, yang anak basket mah beda"

"Apa lirik-lirik, Luka? Maaf, tapi aku bukan anak basket, aku anak Tuhan"

"Halah Rin"

Maafkan diriku, ada informasi yang tertinggal. Len adalah anak basket, sama sepertiku. Tapi bedanya Len itu _center_ , sedangkan aku hanya pemain abal-abal yang hanya ingin jadi tinggi. Tapi aku masuk tim utama kok! Yaaah...itu juga karna anggota basket putri sedikit sih.

"Eh, acaranya udah mau dimulai, turun yuk"

Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan ceritanya setelah acara selesai.

SKIP TIME.

Akhirnya acaranya selesai juga. Sekarang saatnya makan. Tapi...ah banyak sekali orang yang mengantri untuk mengambil makan. Aku ambil nanti saja deh. Lagipula aku masih kenyang.

"Rin, tolong ambilkan tante nasi dan lauk pauk yang ada ya. Sedikit aja. Trus bawain ke kamar atas ya"

"Oh, oke tan"

Ah, baiklah, pertama-tama ambilkan makanan untuk tante dulu. Setelah selesai, aku langsung memberikan makanan itu ke tante.

"Rin, tolong ambilkan makanan untuk saudara paling kecil mu ini ya"

"Oh, oke, sip"

Selanjutnya, makanan untuk saudaraku yang paling kecil. Setelah mengambil makanannya, aku segera kembil ke atas untuk memberikannya pada tante ku.

Saat aku membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ada suara yang berteriak "aduh! Pelan-pelan bukanya dong"

"Ah, maaf Leon. Gak sengaja".

Kagamine Leon, dia adalah adik Len yang masih menduduki bangku kelas 3 SD. Mukanya cukup mirip dengan Len waktu kecil lho. Lucu sekali.

"Eh Leon, masih inget Rin gak?"

"Rin siapa?"

"Inget aku gak? Namaku Rin"

"Nggg...enggak inget"

Ah. Anak ini. Dia berani berbicara kepada orang yang dia sendiri tidak inget siapa. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti hanya akan diam, tidak banyak omong sepertinya. Padahal dulu kakaknya cukup pendiam. Tapi dia masih suka berbicara juga. Dia juga lucu, kakak maupun adiknya.

'Kruyuk', tampaknya perutku sudah merengek minta diisi. Akupun segera menuju ke meja makan. Tepat saat aku sampai, aku melihat Len dengan ekspresinya yang sedang kepedesan itu sedang mengambil sepotong ayam rica. Wajahnya sangat lucu.

Setelah Len pergi dari meja makan, akupun segara mengambil makananku dan langsung bergabung dengan saudara-saudaraku.

"Yah baru makan nih anak"

"Hehe, udah pada makan semua ya, Mei"

"Tinggal kamu doang yang belum Rin"

Aku mulai menyantap makananku dengan berdiri sambil mendengarkan saudara-saudaraku yang mulai menyanyikan lagu Kesempurnaan Cinta yang dipopulerkan oleh Rizky Febian.

"Rin, si Len ngeliat ke arah sini tuh. Cieee"

"Cieee Rin, cieee Len".

Karna kondisi perut yang sudah kritis, aku menghiraukan perkataan mereka dan tetap fokus dalam acara makanku. Sehabis makan, aku segera menaruh piring kotornya di tempa cuci piring. Setelah aku menaruh piring kotor tersebut, aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Len. Aku lalu mengambil segelas air untuk diriku sambil mencari keberadaan Len.

Cukup lama aku mencari keberadaan Len. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa haus lagi. Aku pun segera berjalan ke arah kotak yang berisi air gelas. Saat aku berbalik, tiba-tiba Len sudah ada di depanku. Aku kaget. Sangat kaget malah. Detak jantungku mulai tak teratur. Huwaaa. Aku harus stay cool. Aku mulai memasang pose stay cool ku dan mulai berjalan melewatinya, mengambil segelas air yang ada di dalam kotak, dan segera pergi. Lega rasanya setelah aku tidak melihatnya lagi.

Baiklah, setelah pergi dari hadapan Len tadi, sekarang aku sedang berdiri (atau bersembunyi) di dapur dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bosan rasanya. Akupun memilih untuk pergi ke kamar atas tempat tanteku berada tadi, lumayan buat ngadem.

Sesampainya di kamar atas, aku dapat melihat saudaraku yang paling kecil, kakaknya, dan ibunya sedang menyuapinya yang sedang bermain.

"Hai Rin, sini ayo masuk" ajak ibu dari saudara ku yang paling kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Aku mulai membuka pintunya lebih lebar lagi agar bisa melihat seisi ruangan. Aku kembali kaget saat melihat Len sedang duduk di kasur yang berada di lantai.

Akan aku jelaskan bentuk kasurnya pada kalian agar kalian tidak salah sangka. Kasur yang ada di ruangan ini adalah 2 tingkat. Jadi itu adalah kasur yang bila kalian tarik bawahnya, akan muncul 1 kasur lagi. Mengertikan maksudku? Kasur tarik itu lho. Baiklah, cukup untuk penjelasan soal kasurnya.

"Rin tidur saja di kasur atas"

"E-eh, i-iya tan"

Jangan kalian pikir aku ini _modus_ atau apa ya. Aku memang ingin berbaring di tempat tidur. Bukan karna aku ingin berada di sebelah Len lho ya!

Aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di kasur atas. Dan tepat sebelah kiriku ada Len. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku yang mulai memanas. Ugh. Aku harus apa sekarang.

Suasanapun menjadi sangat canggung, akupun mulai mengangkat suara "Ne Len, gimana menurut mu soal temen ku si IA?"

"Si IA? Sok akrab, sok kenal, sok deket"

"O-oh. Jadi gimana respon mu kalau dia ngirim pesan?"

"Ya, jawab singkat-singkat"

"Owh. Si IA tau-tau tuh bilang ke aku kalau dia dapet kontak mu. Padahal aku sama sekali gak kasih tau lho!"

"Oh..."

"Kalau si IA bikin kesel, hapus aja kontaknya"

"Sip sip"

"Atau hapus sekarang aja deh! Hapus kontaknya!"

"Hahaha, hapus kontaknya ya, sip"

Tiba-tiba Luka masuk ke dalam kamar dan mulai bergabung dengan obrolan kami.

"Len, kamu nginep atau pulang hari ini juga?"

"Nginep dong"

"Nah terus sekolahnya?"

"Boloslah"

"Enak banget! Luka, kita juga bolos yuk!"

"Ayo Rin!" setelah itu, suasana kembali menjadi sepi.

Gawat, detak jantungku semakin keras. Bagaimana ini. Setelah berbicara dengan Len detak jantung ku semakin keras. HUWAAA. KAMI-SAMA, TOLONG AKU.

Karna detak jantungku mulai tak karuan, aku memilih untuk keluar dan menenangkan diriku sesaat. Saat aku kembali ke dalam kamar, aku melihat Leon sedang tiduran di tempatku tadi.

"Leon, geser"

"Gak mau!"

"Leon. Geser"

"Gak!" karna kesal, aku memindahkannya agar aku bisa berbaring di sebelah Len lagi. Mungkin itu bisa dibilang modus. Baru saja aku membaringkan diriku dan mulai menutupi diri dengan selimut, tiba-tiba Leon menarik selimut itu.

"Leon, kembalikan selimutnya"

"Gak!"

"Leon"

Leon menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuatku semakin kesal. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku segera menarik selimut itu. Tentu saja Leon tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah, maka terjadilah pertengkaran anatara aku dan Leon.

"Leon! Lepas selimutnya!"

"Gak mau!"

"Woi Len! Adik mu nih!"

"Bukan adek ku~"

"Leon! Lepas!"

"Gak!"

"LEN! ADEK MU NIH! TOLONG YA!"

"Lalala~"

"Ugh. Leon! Lepas!"

"GAK! MAU!"

"Hmph" karna malas melanjutkan pertengkaran tersebut, akupun merelakan selimut itu. Aku kembali berbaring di sebelah Len. Baru saja beberapa menit tiba-tiba—

"Luka, Rin, ayo siap-siap. Kita udah mau pulang"

EH?! PU-PULANG?! ITU ARTINYA AKU HARUS BERPISAH DENGAN LEN LAGI KAN?! LA-LALU KAPAN AKU BISA BERTEMU DENGAN LEN LAGI?! 1 TAHUN LAGI? 2 TAHUN LAGI? ATAU BAHKAN 3 TAHUN LAGI? ATAU 4 TAHUN LAGI?

Dengan berat hati, akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar untuk bersiap. Ugh. Padahal baru saja aku bisa berada di sebelahnya lagi!

Setelah selesai menyiapkan barang-barangku, aku berjalan ke arah teras untuk melihat anjing dari pacar kak Akaito. Di teras, aku dapat melihat Leon, kak Akaito, dan pacarnya. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan soal anjing mereka.

"Rin, kau punya anjing pom juga kan? Tuh Leon, kawinin ama anjingnya Rin aja" tanya pacar kak Akaito.

"Leon juga punya anjing pom?"

"Iya, kelaminnya cowo"

"Oh...liat dong"

"Ntar ya" Leon segera berlari mengambil handphone ayahnya dan menunjukkan video anjingnya.

"Wah. Lucu. Boleh nih dikawinin ama anjingku yang cewe. Sip. Aku tanya orang tua ku dulu ya, Leon"

"Oke"

Siapa sangka kalau Len juga memiliki anjing pom. Haha. Lucu ya rasanya. Sama-sama anak basket, punya anjing jenis pom, kelas 2 SMP, umur 13. Tapi ada satu yang gak sama. Perasaan kita gak sama. Eeeaaa. Aku lagi belajar ngegombal.

"Hei! Ayo kita foto sekeluarga besar!" teriak tente ku yang di bawah. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga. Karna gerakanku paling lambat dari yang lain dan aku mengenakan sepatu, maka tinggallah aku seorang.

"Ayo siap ya. Satu dua ti-"

"EH! Tunggu! Rin belum muncul!" teriak Luka. Makasih Luka, kau masih mengingatku.

"Oh iya! Si Rin! Len! Sana panggilin Rin!"

"Ogah!"

"Biar cepet sana! Panggilin si Rin gih!"

"Ayo panggil Rin, Len!"

"Panggil! Panggil!"

Hei kalian. Aku dengar lho. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Aku berpikir untuk menjadi juru foto mereka, tapi aku mengurung niatku setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menjadi juru foto adalah Len.

"Ah! Itu dia Rin! Ayo sini Rin!"

"Lho? Len gak ikut foto?"

"Udah sana cepetan gabung, Rin"

"Tapi-"

"Udah sana"

"O-ok" agak sedih sih sebenarnya karna itu artinya aku tidak bisa mengambil foto bersama Len.

"Ayo larinya cepat Rin"

"Satu. Dua. Tiga. Sip. Sekali lagi ya. Satu. Dua. Tiga!"

"Ok. Makasih Len. Sini gantian om yang foto. Kamu gabung aja." Len memberikan _handphone_ yang ia gunakan untuk memfoto kami semua. Diapun berjalan ke arah ku.

Hah.

Tunggu.

Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Ke arah ku?

Len berjalan ke arah ku?

"YA AMPUN! CIE! LEN JALAN KE ARAH RIN, PEMIRSA!"

"OMG. OTP KU"

"OTP KITA TERWUJUD!"

"AKHIRNYA!"

"CIIEEEE RIN! RIN SENENG NIH"

"UWOOOO"

"SUIT SUIT!"

Aku mulai merasakan pipiku memanas. Aku hanya bisa menutup muka ku dengan kedua tangan ku. Argh. Malu rasanya. Dasar mereka, bisa-bisanya mereka berteriak di depan semua orang!

Len menghiraukan semua ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh saudara-saudara kita. Iapun mulai mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan ku. Setelah itu, foto mulai diambil 2 kali.

Kamipun mulai membubarkan diri setelah selesai mengambil foto bersama.

"YA AMPUN. MEREKA BERDUA JADI OTP KU SEKARANG!"

"COCOKKAN MEREKA?"

Ah. Masih saja mereka membahas soal aku dan Len. Aku berusaha untuk menghiraukan ledekan mereka walau sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah malu.

"EH? Len udah mau pulang? Gak nginep?"tanya Gumi, adik Miku.

"Iyalah, besok sekolah"

"Lah? Katanya nginep? Kok malah pulang?"tanyaku dan Luka bersamaan.

"Iyalah, mau aja dibohongin"

Hmph. Dia masih sama seperti dulu! Masih suka membohongi orang. Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku percaya dengan perkataannya?!

"Len, ayo pulang!" panggil ayah Len. Lenpun berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

"Dada Len!"

"Byeee"

"Eh Len, _bumfist_ dulu~" Len dan Miku mulai melakukan _bumfist_ mereka yang diikuti oleh Luka.

"Rin juga _bumfist_ dong!"

"E-eh? Gak ah"

"Udah cepet" Luka meraih tangan ku dan menggerakkannya ke arah Len. Karna tak mau, akupun membuat tangan ku selemas mungkin. Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi aku takut Len berpikir kalau aku hanya ingin dekat-dekat saja atau _modus_. Jadi daripada muncul pikiran seperti itu, lebih baik aku menolaknyakan?

Tapi pikiran itu salah. Mungkin. Lenlah yang lebih dulu mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat hal itu membuatku langsung bersemangat, akupun juga ikut mengepalkan tanganku dan melakukan _bumfist_ dengannya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di mulutku.

Aku senang. Sangat senang. Aku merasa diterima olehnya. Memang bukan diterima dalam artian pacar. Tapi diterima sebagai saudara. Hanya itu saja sudah membuatku sangat senang.

Mobil Len pun mulai melaju. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahku, aku melambaikan kedua tanganku ke arahnya. "Dada Len! Byee!" teriakku dan yang lain.

Hei Len, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang, sangat senang. Setelah 1 tahun lebih aku berharap untuk bertemu mu, akhirnya sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu. Walau itu dari kejauhan. Walau kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu.

Tapi Tuhan punya rencana lain yang lebih indah. Aku bisa melihatmu dari dekat. Aku bisa berbicara denganmu. Kau juga menyadari keberadaanku. Seperti mimpi rasanya.

Terima kasih karna telah menganggapku sebagai saudaramu. Terima kasih karna masih mengingatku. Terima kasih karna mau berbicara dengan ku. Terima kasih karna mau melirik ke arah ku. Aku sangat senang.

Walau aku tahu kau tak akan pernah membalas perasaanku. Walau aku tahu kau masih menyayangi mantanmu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bermimpi. Biarkan aku bermimpi bahwa suatu saat, aku bisa mendapatkan mu.

Satu lagi. Maafkan aku bila kau merasa risih dengan keberadaanku. Maafkan juga bila aku telah melakukan hal yang membuat mu menjadi kesal. Maafkan aku yang memiliki perasaan ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Salam,

Kagami Rin.

* * *

Hai minna-san. Saya kembali lagi dengan fic ancur lainnya. Cerita kali ini berdasarkan kisah nyata. Terima kasih untuk kalian saudara-saudara yang telah memberi dukungan! Hal-hal di atas gak akan terjadi kalau bukan karna kalian! \\(^u^)/

Ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah dan saya tambahkan di fic ini. Misalnya di bagian yang di kamar atas. Sebenernya di bagian itu ada Gumi juga yang masuk dan nyanyi-nyanyi lagu gak jelas. Wkwkwk. Terus dibagian berantem sama Leon, di bagian itu saya gak marah, tapi ya hanya sedikit kesel. Tapi seru kok berantem ama tuh anak. Ada lagi bagian yang waktu Len naik mobil, di dalam situ ada Leon, Leon ngeliat ke arah Rin dengan tatapan yang gimana gitu sebenernya, ekspresi mukanya juga datar gitu. Tapi di mata saya itu lucu :v wkwkwk. Masih banyak lagi bagian-bagian yang saya hilangin. Saya lebih fokusin ke bagian Rin deket ama Len karna ini juga fic RinLen, jadi mending _to the point_ aja :v

Terus di fic ini, si Rin itu gak ada niatan buat modus gitu ama Len. Tapi ya keadaan seperti memaksa(?) untuk mendekat ke Len. Tapi sejujurnya Rin pengen ngacir dan kabur entah ke mana. Si Rin ndak berani deket-deket ama Len sebenernya :v karna gak enak juga kan, tuh anak abis putus, trus Rinnya malah deket-deket. Itu artinya 'memakai kesempatan dalam kesempitan' dong.

Trus lagi, di bagian terakhir itu, si Rin tuh menyampaikan isi hatinya ke Len walau dia gak ngomong langsung. Si Rin tuh cuma mengungkapkannya dalam hatinya. Saya ngetik bagian itu pake perasaan ya ampun. Saya baper :v

Eh, yang bagian bumfist pada ngertikan? Pada taukan bumfist itu kayak giman? Kalau gak ngerti saya saranin buka google deh. Soalnya saya gak tau gimana cara jelasinnya :v

Satu lagi, saya mau nanya. Sebenernya boleh gak sih sodara jauh itu saling suka? Kata sodara-sodara saya itu boleh. Tapi saya takut itu gak boleh. Jadi saya jujur agak ragu sama perasaan Rin di fic ini. Tolong dijawab di kolom komen ya. Saya tunggu~

Oh iya, saya bikin fic ini bukan buat apa-apa, saya emang pengen curhat ke yang baca fic ini :v gak ada niatan berharap si Len dari fic ini buat baca. Saya malah berharap Len dari fic ini sama sekali gak baca dan sama sekali gak tau :v

Maafkan ya kalau misalnya ada kata-kata yang bikin hati tersinggung. Atau kalau misalnya ada bagian yang gak kalian suka di fic ini. Kalian bilang aja ke saya di kolom komen, oke? ;)

Makasih udah mau nyempetin waktu buat baca ini~ kita ketemu di fic selanjutnya~


End file.
